The present application relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductors, structures thereof, and methods of forming semiconductor devices
Semiconductor dies are typically formed on a silicon wafer. To reduce the thickness of certain semiconductor dies, wafer thinning may be performed. For example, it may be desirable to thin the silicon wafer on certain common mode filters to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor die. Thinning of the silicon wafer can lead to warping, and in certain circumstances, an unusable semiconductor device.
Semiconductor dies are often packaged on a lead frame where the contact pads of the semiconductor die are wire bonded to the leads. The wire bonding process can be time consuming, increase thickness of the package, and may increase impedance in the electrical circuit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have techniques for forming thin semiconductor devices that reduce or prevent warpage. It is also desirable to have techniques for mounting different semiconductor dies without wire bonding.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, or certain N-type of P-type doped regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. The use of the word approximately or substantially means that a value of element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to about ten percent (10%) (and up to twenty percent (20%) for semiconductor doping concentrations) are regarded as reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described. For clarity of the drawings, doped regions of device structures are illustrated as having generally straight line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that due to the diffusion and activation of dopants the edges of doped regions generally may not be straight lines and the corners may not be precise angles.